This invention consists of a reclining chair for use in office or household applications which combines a simple structure, great strength, easy use and is adjustable to match the individual user.
It is desirable for an armchair to provide the greatest comfort as well as for the degree of reclining through tilting to prove satisfactory, in any event over 30/35°, so that the user's body is placed in an appropriate position.
With this aim in view, it is desirable for the armchair to have a headrest and armrests, so that the individual's comfort is independent of the position taken by the armchair, and preferably an object-carrying tray for items such as a computer keyboard, a mouse or a laptop computer.
As well as the previous items, in order for the product to be competitive on the market, it has to have a moderate price, without losing any structural strength for this reason.
A well-known type of reclining armchair has a leg on which there is a part extending forwards, articulated at its front end, so that when said articulation is released the seat tilts on the articulation shaft. This type of structure involves two main drawbacks: first of all large moments are created in respect of the support leg, which means that the structure has to be given great strength, which has a negative effect on production costs and the weight of the armchair; secondly the tilting angle is considerably limited, through requiring said articulated item to be partially concealed under the seat, and to be supported on a leg, normally fitted with wheels. Another of the disadvantages is that the centre of gravity is not significantly modified, meaning that the forces exerted by the articulation means and the support leg are greater than what is advisable.